The invention is directed to a rotatably designed pay-out stand for supply reels for use in the manufacture of light waveguide bundles or cables.
German Gebrauchsmuster No. 83 19 129 discloses a take-off apparatus for leads from reels in which a plurality of mounts for reels are situated along an edge of a turntable. Drive motors for each of the reels are provided in the circumferential region outside of the turntable and the pickup of the material to be unwound occurs by means of a funnel which is located above the turntable. However, only one element is taken off at a line and all the other mounts serve for pre-equipping.
It is desirable that the work be continuously carried out during the manufacture of cable leads or lead bundles. This presumes that the pre-spliced reel can be respectively prepared so that a change can be quickly and reliably carried out. Moreover, it should be assured that the accessibility of the supply reels in the region of the pay-out stand is always adequately guaranteed for the operator.